


Здравствуй, жопа, Рождество

by sige_vic



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4994212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Примечание переводчика: минувшим новогодне-рождественским праздникам и выходу "Собак Баскервиля", всколыхнувших наш дружный фандом, посвящается</p>
    </blockquote>





	Здравствуй, жопа, Рождество

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Happy Fuckin' Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/316398) by [gloria_scott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloria_scott/pseuds/gloria_scott). 



> Примечание переводчика: минувшим новогодне-рождественским праздникам и выходу "Собак Баскервиля", всколыхнувших наш дружный фандом, посвящается

****  
— Прости, Грег. Встреча затягивается, так что я приду позже.  
Грег поморщился, но постарался скрыть в голосе досаду и разочарование:  
— Ну что ж — полагаю, тут ничего не поделаешь.  
— Это всего лишь небольшая задержка. Я успею к коктейлям.  
— Хорошо. Значит, увидимся позже.  
Грег со вздохом бросил мобильный телефон на гранитную стойку навороченной кухни Майкрофта. Вот так вот вечно запланируешь… Один тихий вечер перед обвалом семейных визитов — неужели он просил слишком многого? Ему самому повезло, что удалось освободить этот вечер, — и он надеялся, что расписание Майкрофта тоже позволит это сделать. Завтра они будут отмечать Рождество с кланом Холмсов, следующий день был зарезервирован для Лестрейдов. Сорок восемь часов непрекращающегося драматического семейного единения. Грег смешал себе коктейль из джина с тоником и сделал большой глоток, приступая к приготовлению ужина. Время для коктейлей пришло и ушло, а от Майкрофта было ни слуху ни духу. Грег уже собирался позвонить сам, когда раздался звонок.  
— Тут еще возникли некоторые проблемы с внутренними делами. Буду немного позже, чем ожидал.  
— Ничего страшного, я совсем недавно жаркое поставил в духовку, — ответил Грег, скрипнув зубами. — Оно еще как минимум час будет готовиться.  
Он закончил разговор и налил себе еще один джин с тоником.  
Готовое жаркое было вытащено из духовки, а Грег размышлял над третьим коктейлем. Его вопрос «ну где же ты, черт возьми?» отправился Майкрофту на голосовую почту. Грег понимал, что Майкрофт взял бы трубку, если бы мог. В обычной ситуации Грег подождал бы, пока Майкрофт ответит на пропущенный звонок, но он к тому времени уже был совершенно взбешен, а джин не способствовал проявлению терпения. Он настучал на телефоне три буквы и ткнул в кнопку отправления.  
ETA*  
Ответ последовал почти двадцать минут спустя.  
Начинай без меня. Буду дома самое позднее к десяти. Прости.  
Грег в отчаянии зарычал и почувствовал, как его накрывает желание швырнуть телефон через всю комнату. Он попытался бороться с этим желанием и проиграл, но, по крайней мере, ему хватило ума выйти из кухни в гостиную и бросить телефон на подушки дивана. Скотланд-Ярд устроил бы ему веселенькую жизнь, если бы в этом году ему понадобилось менять еще один телефон.  
Вернувшись на кухню, он наложил себе на тарелку жареную свинину, свою фирменную стручковую фасоль с беконом, засахаренный сладкий картофель (приготовленный по рецепту покойной мамы) и салат из свежих овощей (забота Майкрофта о здоровом питании начала влиять и на него). По пути из кухни он сунул под мышку бутылку бордо, прихватив со стойки штопор.  
Усевшись за стол в столовой, он принялся за еду, пытаясь при этом не слишком сильно жалеть себя. Свободный вечер — это в любом случае лучше, чем бумажная работа и торчание на мете преступления, кроме того — Майкрофт ведь не по своему желанию не вернулся домой. И вообще инспектор уже привык есть в одиночестве. Так почему же вид незажженных свечей в подсвечнике, стоявшем между ним и пустым местом Майкрофта, так сильно его расстраивал?  
Возможно, разумнее было бы в свое время приударить за той медсестрой из скорой помощи, подумал он после второго бокала. Но ее рабочее расписание было таким же дерьмовым, как и его. Вот она — судьба полицейского с дерьмовым расписанием: все, кого у тебя есть шанс встретить, работают точно так же. И даже сейчас, когда у него появился в жизни близкий человек, ему все равно приходится отмечать праздник в одиночестве. Черт бы побрал эти дерьмовые расписания!  
Прикончив третий бокал, Грег начал потихоньку проникаться духом праздника. Он вывалился в гостиную, поставил в MP3-плеере сборник «Рождественские песни 2» и нажал на кнопку play. Конечно, у них было два рождественских сборника — Майкрофт считал, что современные исполнители вроде Спрингстина и The Vandals не заслуживают того, чтобы находиться рядом с Генделем и Мендельсоном. Чертов сноб, с нежностью подумал Грег.  
Он поставил погромче, а затем, с прыжками и вращениями, проделал обратный путь до кухни, где его ждала грязная посуда.  
«Эй, вы, панки, эй, скинхэды, эй, весь мир — и все побеждают!»**, — пел он под позвякивание неуклюже споласкиваемой посуды.  
«Дед Мороз, дай-ка деньжат, мы тебя поколотим, если нас разозлишь»***, — горланил он, смахивая крошки с белоснежной льняной скатерти.  
К тому моменту, когда послышался последний припев песни Fairytale of New York, он уже закончил все дела на кухне и направлялся в гостиную с бокалом, в котором плескались остатки бордо.  
«И звонят колокольчики — Рождество настало!», — пробормотал он, плюхаясь на диван. Ему было тепло и весело; рождественская елка и ветки, украшающие каминную полку, мигали огоньками, начиная навевать романтическое настроение. Бедняга Майкрофт — застрял на работе с очередным мировым кризисом, требующим его решения… Надо что-то придумать, чтобы компенсировать ему эти неприятности. Грег расплылся в улыбке и издал озорной смешок — ему в голову пришла блестящая идея.  
Он вытащил из-под елки маленький подарок в свертке и положил его на кофейный столик рядом с аккуратно выстроенной коллекцией плиток бельгийского шоколада — любимого шоколада Майкрофта, который был специально заказан и стоил больше, чем имели право стоить сладости. Затем Грег метнулся на кухню, откуда вернулся с двумя чистыми бокалами и бутылкой красного десертного вина, рекомендованного сомелье в Хэрродсе как идеальное дополнение к шоколаду.  
Удовлетворившись эстетической стороной приготовлений, он направился к каминной полке и начал снимать с еловых ветвей гирлянды. Затем скинул одежду и обмотался гирляндой от подмышек до задницы. Эффект показался ему весьма удовлетворительным — но лишь до тех пор, пока он не попытался снова сесть на диван.  
— Чертовы маленькие куски дерьма! — завопил он, подскочив с места, как только острые пластмассовые грани лампочек впились в нежную плоть. Ну не мог же он стоять в углу, дожидаясь возвращения Майкрофта, — пришлось бросить гирлянду кучей на полу и задуматься о плане Б.  
Взгляд его привлекла большая коробка, обернутая серебристой бумагой, на которой красовался большой красный атласный бант. Это был подарок для его племянника, выбранный личной помощницей Майкрофта и упакованный профессионалами в игрушечном супермаркете «Хэмлис». Грег даже понятия не имел, что было внутри. Но вот бант выглядел достаточно длинным, широким (и мягким!), чтобы его идея сработала.  
Грег произвел несколько безуспешных попыток, в результате которых бант неизменно принимал форму покосившегося атласного подгузника, готового то свалиться при малейшем движении, то напрочь перекрыть циркуляцию его крови. В конце концов он остановился на варианте простого пояса на талии с бантом, стратегически — и весьма нежно — соединявшим и почти совсем прикрывавшим, так сказать, праздничную ветвь с ягодами. И все же украшение выглядело как-то простовато. Грег решил добавить цвета и, сняв с елки, сунул за пояс пару красно-зеленых тросточек-леденцов. Он еще задумался на мгновение, не стоит ли повесить одну из старинных стеклянных елочных игрушек Майкрофта на своего принца Альберта**** — напоминания о прежней жизни, с которым Грегу не хотелось расставаться. К тому же Майкрофту, похоже, принц нравился. Во всяком случае, он не жаловался. На самом деле, он вообще ничего об этом не говорил, только удивленно воскликнул, когда впервые залез к Грегу в штаны.  
Воспоминания вызвали у него мечтательную улыбку, и он плюхнулся обратно на диванные подушки, налил себе для дегустации немного десертного вина и приготовился ждать.  
Услышав тихое звяканье бокала о его бокал, он весьма неохотно вынырнул из сна. Единственный свет в гостиной исходил от весело потрескивающего огня в камине. Несколько долгих мгновений он мутно таращился на часы на каминной полке, прежде чем понял, что уже два часа ночи. Где-то на периферии слуха играла инструментальная версия «Зеленых рукавов». Значит, Майкрофт вернулся домой. Зевнув и взъерошив волосы, Грег приподнялся на локте и обнаружил Майкрофта в кресле напротив, с бокалом вина в руке.  
— Счастливого Рождества, мистер Холмс, — сказал Грег, широко улыбаясь.  
Даже в полутьме он мог разглядеть — хотя, скорее, представить себе, — усталое, осунувшееся лицо Майкрофта с нахмуренным лбом.  
— Прости меня, Грег, я…  
— Неважно, — махнул рукой Грег. — Ты уже попробовал шоколад? Его нужно есть с этим вином.  
Майкрофт поднялся, пересек комнату и, поставив бокал на кофейный столик, опустился перед Грегом на колени.  
— Я положил взгляд на кое-что значительно более сладкое, — сказал он, после чего одной рукой обхватил затылок Грега, привлекая того в поцелуй, а другой потянул за кончик красного банта.

 

* Ожидаемое время прибытия  
** No Doubt “Oi to the World”  
*** Kinks “Father Christmas”  
**** «пирсинг на головке полового члена» (с, Мультитран :))


End file.
